The Death Brigade
by OldGregg89
Summary: Rory and Logan's wedding is 3 months away when the boys of the Life And Death Brigade head out for the mother of all stunts Tragedy strikes. No one is the same. Rory helps them pick up the pieces, but who will help pick up hers?
1. Life or Death Brigade?

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, unless I make some up, but what's the point in that? _

**Chapter 1**

"Ace!" Logan cheered as finally Rory answered her phone sounding grumpy and half asleep.

"Logan, it's 3 in the morning, I have work in 4 hours." Rory snapped, but she wasn't unhappy he'd called.

"I know but we're pulling our stunt tomorrow and I thought I should talk to you now incase I don't make it back." Logan chuckled, Rory could tell he was drunk.

"Don't joke about that Logan, you know I worry like crazy after your accident." Rory said, seriously.

"I know, I'm not even doing it this year, it's all on Colin and Finn, and a couple of the other guys." Logan told her, Rory felt a smile spread across her face, she was relieved. "Have to make it back in one piece to marry some girl."

"Huh, how 'bout that." Rory said, grinning, but trying to sound off-hand. She spun the ring on her left hand around with her thumb, smiling at it. "Take care of the boys."

"Way ahead of you." Logan replied, then Rory hung up, snuggling back down into their bed, she put her hand in the empty space where Logan usually lay and a pang of sadness went through her. Instead of lying there mopping she pulled herself out of bed and went and stood on there porch, putting her arm around one of the columns.

The Twickham house had stood empty after Luke had lost interest in purchasing it, and Rory had wanted to live in Stars Hollow so badly that Logan had bought it surprising her. It had been the greatest day of her life. He had proposed to her (again) and after she had agreed this time, he had taken her there and she had hugged him so tight her had thought one of his lungs had collapsed.

The cool air felt good on her skin as she stood there in her nightgown. She stood there for a long time, watching light slowly fill the town. She spotted Jess trudging down the street looking unusually broody.

"Jess." She called, he looked up at her and grinned.

"Put some clothes on woman." She called back, she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked as he reached her lawn and stood below the balcony looking up at her.

"Opening the dinner for Luke this morning, him and Lorelai had a late one…I know this because…I heard it…" Jess informed Rory who grimaced.

"Ew, that's my mother." Rory shrieked, covering her ears. Luke had finally moved into the house with Lorelai about six months ago, and Jess had moved into Rory's old room soon after that when the publishing house went bust.

"Today's the day of the big stunt right?" Jess said, Rory sighed.

"Sure is. Logan's promised not to do it though, wants to live for our wedding, fancy that." Rory replied, feeling a little smug.

Jess had become like family to Rory, at first when he had moved back to Stars Hollow her heart had raced, she had seen him and felt a little giddy, her teen heart taking control, but the more they talked the more it all just seemed like water under the bridge.

"Yeah well, if he doesn't make it there is always the best man." Jess replied with a wink.

"What Colin AND Finn? That isn't legal, and even if it was I'd rather live a life of celibacy." Rory chuckled at her little joke.

"C'mon on…Colin's a fun…guy…" Jess said unconvincingly, they both snorted with laughter.

"Oh yes, and Finn is definitely the commitment type." Rory went on sarcastically.

"Ah yes, tweedle dee and tweedle dum." Jess laughed. "I better get going, put some clothes on!" Jess hurried off towards the diner and Rory yawned.

She padded back into her bedroom and flopped down on bed, she was trapped in limbo now, it was quarter to 5 now, if she went back to sleep she'd never wake up again, but if she stayed awake she'd be ready to fall asleep at her desk by about 3.

Her phone beeped, announcing a text message and she reached over and grabbed it off the bedside table, it was from Logan "_**2 hours til Showtime. Finn's more amazed that he's awake at this hour then what he's about to do. I reminded him he hadn't slept though and that made him feel better. Wish them luck Ace! Xxxxxxxxxxx**_"

The message was long because Logan was drunk, she hoped none of the boys would back out because Logan's pride would make him volunteer to take their place. Especially if challenged, which she knew Finn and Colin would do.

A knot for forming in her stomach as she showered and got dressed that morning, she looked in the mirror as she straightened out her jacket, "Logan will be fine." Rory said out loud.

Rory worked for the most popular newspaper in Connecticut, her office was in Hartford, it was a fairly big office and Rory loved it there. It was the perfect first job from finishing college, she'd only been finished college for about 8 months and she was loving it.

She was checking her mobile every 5 minutes waiting for a message from Logan saying something like "Best stunt ever!" or "They made it!" Just something short to let Rory know all was well.

5pm finally rolled around and Rory rose from her desk, feeling completely exhausted as she had expected. She dragged her feet on the worn carpet, staring down at the ground, she was worried now and she didn't feel like having to stop and make small talk with anyone.

Her phone starting ringing from her purse and she opened it feeling a rush of excitement and relief, but then she saw it was her mother and the knot in her stomach returned worse then ever.

"Hi Ma." Rory said softly as she answered.

"Hey Hun, ya alright, you sound kinda down?" Lorelai said, sounding way to perky for Rory's liking.

"It's nothing, it'll be fine. What's up?" Rory said, trying to muster up as much enthusiasm as she could.

"Well… as you know it is me and Luke's 7 month anniversary tonight, well 7 month anniversary on our reunion tour." Lorelai began.

"Yes, Jess told me he heard you celebrating last night." Rory said, she was glad her mother couldn't see her smirk.

"Pu-lease, I've heard a lot worse things coming from his room. I wish he still pinned for you, he'd be heartbroken, but at least he'd be quiet." Lorelai giggled.

"God, this has been a too-much-information day." Rory groaned, "Anyway, what's going on tonight?"

"Well, we're having a movie night, seemed fitting, and I wanted you to come. Jess will be there so you won't be a third wheel, though I recommend you leave at bedtime because tonight we're going to- " Lorelai was saying before Rory quickly butted in.

"I can imagine, please! But, yes, sure I'll come." Rory agreed.

"Yay! 7 o'clock don't be late!" Lorelai cheered before hanging up promptly in Rory's face.

At least this would take her mind off Logan.

He's just drunk, she assured herself, having way to much fun, probably dropped his phone in some river or out of a plane or…anything. He wouldn't have done anything stupid, they were getting married in 3 months time and Logan had never been more excited about anything in his life.

"You look nervous." A familiar face said as she climbed into the lift.

"You watch me through the camera's and wait for me to get into this lift, everyday, you're always here." Rory told the young man who grinned sheepishly.

"Pure coincidence. I swear." He assured her.

"Why do I not believe you Tristin?" Rory smiled, feeling a little more relaxed. It was their routine, flirting in the elevator at the end of the day. Rory had dropped her paperwork all over the ground the first day the elevator doors had opened to reveal him standing there. She hadn't seen him since Chilton.

"You look nice today." He told her and she grinned.

"You say that everyday." She reminded him.

"You look nice everyday." He retorted.

"Yeah, the engagement ring really pops with all my outfits." Rory replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Makes you forbidden, makes you naughty, so yes." Tristin shot back, determined not to be beaten by her.

"What if I just had my fiancé hanging off my arm, would you just jump me here and now?" Rory asked coolly.

"I'd jump you with or without the fiancé." He grinned cheekily and she rolled her eyes.

"I give, I give. You win this round." She told him as the bell tinged and the elevator doors slid open.

"Hey! Go out with me tonight!" Tristin called as she walked out into the car park, like he did everyday.

"I'm engaged, maybe tomorrow!" She shouted back, just like she always did. She smirked as she walked off, knowing he was watching her go.

She'd never go out with Tristin ever, and he didn't really want to go out with her, it was just fun to mess around and it made her feel sexy, she'd never really felt sexy before.

Of course, as soon as the fun with Tristin was over the knot was back, all the way home, all she could think about was that damn life and death brigade. It was quarter to 6 when she got home, she rushed to the answering machine, it was blinking, a message!

"_Hey Ace…" _ Logan slurred from the answering machine, Rory's grin broadened, "_The fun is about to commence! We're having a bit of trouble with one of the guys, he's a little sick, throwing up actually, but hopefully he'll buck up soon and we can get this under way. Did I mention I love you…because I do, and when I get back I'm going to-" _Logan went on describing all the dirty, sexy things he was going to do to Rory but she wasn't listening, that message was from hours ago, what if that guy hadn't stopped being ill and Logan had stepped in and…"Stop it!" She told herself angrily. "Stop it, stop it, stop it."

She decided to head over to the house early, company would take her mind off the dread that was building inside. She didn't want to talk to anyone about it because that made it more real. If she talked about it, she'd feel like she jinxed it.

She walked over to Lorelai's, she never drove anywhere in Stars Hollow, it seemed like a waste to her, just unnecessary pollution. Plus she dreaded get stuck at that damn traffic light.

"Rory!" Jess called, coming out of the diner, jogging over to her. "On your way to this warped family movie night?"

"Hey, at least I get to leave when the wild sex starts." Rory told him, Jess scowled.

"Don't remind me, I need to buy bigger headphones." Jess sighed, looking a little ill. "How did the big stunt go?"

"Not sure yet." Rory said, trying to sound off-hand.

"Really, seems like the kind of thing that jerk would brag about." Jess said, Rory shot him a look, "Sorry, you know I'm working on liking him…it's just a little hard, what with him being a jerk and all."

"Jess!" Rory groaned in frustration pushing him a little.

"Alright, alright, I'm shutting up." Jess grinned at her for a moment before he whispered, "Jerk!" Quickly, instantly breaking into a run, Rory following him. She just wanted to get one good hit in, that would even things up.

Jess slowed down quicker then Rory, smoking taking its toll on him and she whacked him playfully on the back.

"Wow, why did I even bother running, Kirk could do better then that." Jess teased.

"I can't believe you were my big high school love." Rory cried out, hitting Jess playfully again.

"Are you kidding, I'm a sexy, broody bad boy." Jess said in mock seriousness.

"And apparently now you're just a wanker." Rory grinned. Jess put his hand over his heart pretending like he'd been shot.

"Ouch, Rory, Ouch!" He chuckled, the two of them walked on in silence. Having him there comforted her, he was one of her best friends and seemed to have a calming effect on her.

"You look worried." Jess informed her.

"I'm just worrying about Logan, you know I do this every time. He's not even in college anymore and they all still do these stunts." Rory said, feeling the knot tightening.

"The guys a jerk, but he loves you Ror, he's wouldn't do anything stupid." Jess reassured her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't help but worry. You know me, I'm a worrier!" Rory reminded him, which made him laugh out loud.

"That you are." Jess agreed.

They reached the house and climbed onto the porch, both of them hesitated, giving each other nervous glances.

"Should we knock or risk walking in?" Rory asked, saying what they were both thinking. They both stood there, looking from the door to each other.

Their decision was made for them when Lorelai swung the door open and almost walked right into them.

"What are you guys- You were afraid to come in. I'm that slutty?" Lorelai giggled, pulling them both inside, rolling her eyes at the pair of them. "Come on, you know what it's like when your hormones are racing, remember when I walked in on the two of you in Luke's apartment and-"

"No I've blocked that out because it's scarred me for life." Rory cut in, going and sitting down on the couch, where Luke was already sitting. "Hi Luke."

"Hi Rory." He grunted back, he looked tired.

"Late night huh?" Rory said nudging him, he looked at her and she gave him a wink, he didn't smile. "Sorry…" She grumbled.

"Ok, I have picked many things for your viewing pleasure tonight, and let me just say this, the main attraction…has a geek, a jock, a princess-" Lorelai began.

"I've seen the Breakfast Club a million times mom, and it was lame the first time, when Emilio runs through the library and screams and that window shatters, I feel embarrassed to be watching it." Rory groaned, hating her mothers weird thing for the cheesy movie.

"Ok fine, we'll skip it, but you're ruining my reunion tour." Lorelai sighed, trying to lay the guilt trip on, and it worked.

"Fine…Breakfast club, but I'm picking something good as well." Rory said, Lorelai nodded agreeing with this compromise.

Lorelai put the movie on and snuggled down next to Luke, Jess sat on the floor, looking utterly disgusted with the movie choice, and Rory said beside her mother, her worries consuming her.

"You alright hun?" Lorelai asked, looking at Rory, Jess and Luke both turned to look at her too.

"Fine." Rory said, more aggressive then she had intended it, "Just hungry."

"There is an array of junk food in the kitchen for your eating pleasure." Lorelai informed her, to caught up in love land to bother asking anymore questions.

Dragging herself to her feet she went into the kitchen, Lorelai had not been lying. Even Rory was impressed at the spread Lorelai had laid out, but Rory didn't want any of it, her stomach was churning.

"RORY!" Lorelai called, "Your phone's vibrating on my butt!"

Rory practically ran into the lounge room and snatched up her phone, it read _Finn Calling… _Why was Finn calling her and not Logan, her blood ran cold.

"Hello?" She said, trying to sound calm.

"Aye, Love." Finn said, sounding dead.

"What's going on? Where's Logan?" Rory said, her panic getting the better of her.

"He's in no state to talk I'm afraid." Finn told her, he didn't sound like his usual self, he sounded sober, dead, unhappy.

"What's wrong with him? What happened!" Rory could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"He can't speak love, he's in shock." Finn informed Rory, "There's been an accident."

"What kind of accident! Stop being so cryptic!" Rory demanded.

"Colin's been killed."


	2. Staring At The Ceiling

**Chapter 2**

_There are things I this life I,_

_Would rather not sacrifice, _

_You girl I could not live without,_

_And you know there's not doubt that, _

_All I minds losing you…_

Rory's first feeling was relief, quickly followed my guilt, she couldn't believe how horrible that was. She was just so glad Logan was alive and well. She had stressed all day, but she knew Logan would be inconsolable, Colin was one of his best friends and nothing she could say could make him feel better.

"Oh my god!" Rory said, unable to come up with anything else.

"Oh my god indeed." Finn replied monotonously.

"I'm so sorry Finn." Rory said, knowing it sounded lame.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault after all." Finn replied, sounding as if he was on the brink of tears.

"Don't say that, it's no one's fault." Rory told Finn softly.

"No, it's definitely my fault. Even Logan agrees." Finn replied in barely a whisper.

"What happened?" Rory questioned.

"Now isn't the time, Logan asked me to call you so you knew he was alive, he knew you'd be going crazy. All he could get out was 'call Rory' so there, I've called you." Finn snapped aggressively before the phone went dead.

Rory held the phone to her ear for a long time, staring at the table full of junk food. She felt sick. Colin. Dead.

How could this have happened? Finn and Colin were invincible. Fire could not burn them, nor water drown them. At least, that is how Rory had always seen them. Lorelai came into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of marshmallows, shoving one greedily into her mouth, grinning at Rory. The grin faded when she saw the look on Rory's face.

"Rory, is everything ok? Is Logan ok?" Lorelai asked, looking at Rory with concern.

"Logan's fine, it's just…it's just that…" A small sob escaped Rory and she sunk into the nearest chair at the kitchen table.

"Oh… babe." Lorelai cooed, crouching down next to Rory and putting her arms around her, holding her close. "It's ok."

"It isn't. Nothing will be ok." Rory sobbed, covering her face with her right hand, letting tears escape freely down her cheeks.

"Tell me what's happened, you've got me worried kid." Lorelai said, looking at her child's distressed face.

"Something horrible has happened." Rory said, unable to get anything else out as another wave of sobs shook through her body. She took a few deep breath's and opened her eyes, gazing at her mother. "Colin's dead."

"Logan's best friend Colin?" Lorelai asked, looking shocked, but wanting to confirm she had things right. She tightened her grip around her poor child as Rory nodded, crying harder still.

"Oh, hun. I'm so sorry." Lorelai said, stroking Rory's hair gently. "Where is Logan?"

Just as Lorelai asked Rory's phone vibrated in her hand, revealing a message. It was from Logan.

**At St Peters Hosp. I need you. Xx.**

Lorelai read over her shoulder and gave a small smile, "Got to hand it to the boy. He has timing."

"I have to go get him." Rory said shakily, standing up and looking around, feeling sick.

"You're in no state to drive sweets." Lorelai told her, taking her hand gently.

"I can't just leave him!" Rory shrieked, cracking under the pressure of it all.

"And I sure as hell don't expect you too, I'll take you." Lorelai said, going to leave the room, before turning around, looking guilty. "I've been drinking…almost half a bottle of wine…I can't drive if I get pulled over things will only be worse."

"I'll take you." Jess said, coming into the room, "Where are we going?"

"St Joseph's hospital." Lorelai told him.

"Geez, who got knocked up?" Jess said, smirking a little but seeing Rory's face it immediately faded. "What's going on?"

"Just take her Jess, she needs to pick up Logan." Lorelai informed him.

"Is he ok?" Jess asked, looking from Lorelai to Rory with concern.

"Physically." Rory mumbled, walking out the of the kitchen door, and through the house and onto the porch. Lorelai and Jess exchanged looks before Jess followed her out of the house without a word.

"Key's are in the ignition!" Lorelai called after them.

"Come on." Jess said softly, putting his hand in the small of her back and guiding her towards the jeep, a little worse for wear.

The car ride was silent until they entered Hartford, Rory had managed to compose herself, cleaning her face off and staring blankly out the window not knowing quite what to do or what to say. Or if she tried to speak, would any words actually come out?

"The stunt ended badly?" Jess asked quietly, finally building up the courage to speak.

"Colin's dead." Rory said numbly, not shifting her eyes from the window. She wasn't looking out of it but staring at her reflection, examining her features. Her poor, sad features.

Jess said nothing for a while before saying, "Do you know the way, I have no idea where this hospital is." Jess informed her.

"Take a right at the round about and just keep going down, you can't miss it. Though I wish you would." Rory told him, finally pulling her eyes away and looking at him. His brow was furrowed, but his eyes and face remained calm, neutral. He was trying to be normal, for Rory's sake and a weak smile spread across her lips. "Thanks for driving Jess. Mum's right, I would have crashed a million times by now."

"Oh well, the jeep's already as bad as it can get, you'd be doing it a favour." Jess said, shooting her a smirk.

"Hey, lay off the jeep." Rory said, letting another smile escape.

They pulled into the drop off bay of the hospital "You get out here and I'll go find a park" Jess said, Rory nodded opening the door and getting out, she felt like her legs were going to give way but somehow she made it to reception.

"Um…I'm looking for a group of people, they came in with Colin McCrea." Rory told the nurse in barely a whisper. The nurse typed in her computer for a moment.

"3rd floor waiting room area's your best bet." The nurse said with a cheery smile that made Rory want to leap over the counter and strangle her.

"Thanks." Rory muttered. She headed for the nearest elevator the doors slid open and Rory was surprised to see Finn sitting on the ground in the corner. He didn't look up, Rory didn't know what to say so instead she sat down next to him. He slowly looked around at her.

"Do I know you?" He asked softly, attempting to make a joke.

"Shut up." Rory told him gently, putting her small hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry Finn I have no idea what to say."

"You could tell me I'm an idiot like everyone else has." Finn suggested helpfully.

"Whatever happened, I know it's not your fault Finn. Everyone knew these stunts were dangerous." Rory assured him, "They just want someone to blame."

"And what with it being my fault, I'm the perfect candidate." Finn sighed gruffly, pulling himself to his feet. "I've been hiding in here since I called you."

"Stop hiding." Rory ordered him, standing up to and pressing the level 3 button, lighting it up. "Come on." She said as the doors slid open a few seconds later, offering him her hand. Reluctantly he took it, she squeezed it gently and pulled him out of the lift. "No, where are they?"

Finn pointed down the hall and the two of them set off, still hand in hand. "Thanks." Finn sighed, looking as if he as going to cry.

They entered the waiting room, Logan had been sitting with his head down, his cheeks red from tears, there was a couple of police officers talking to Robert and a couple of other boys on the other side of the room. Logan looked up and saw Rory, then saw Finn. Then saw they were holding hands.

"What are you doing Rory!" He snapped aggressively, Rory was shocked and let go of Finn's hand immediately.

"I've come, like you asked." Rory told him weakly.

"Don't be nice to Finn, he doesn't deserve nice, he deserves to feel like crap." Logan snapped, glaring at Finn with such anger that it made Rory a little afraid.

"Logan, I know you're upset, but whatever happened, it was an accident. Don't blame Finn." Rory said softly to Logan who just rolled his eyes.

"It's alright love." Finn told her.

"Don't talk to her." Logan snarled, "Or better yet, why don't you just leave."

"Logan, have you spoken to the police?" Rory asked.

"Yeah…" Logan sighed, looking empty inside.

"Well come on. Maybe we should leave. There's nothing more you can do here, Jess has got the car. Come on."

"Ok." Logan agreed, Rory went over and helped him out of his seat, taking his hand tightly in his. When they were almost out the door Rory turned to Finn, "If you need anything at all. Even just some company feel free to come to Stars Hollow. Or just call, we like getting calls. We're here for you, especially Logan, he's just in shock." Logan went to say something snide but Rory dug her nail deep into his palm and he fell silent.

"Thanks love." Finn replied, not even looking at them, just staring at the floor in front of him. Rory reached out and squeezed his arm gently then the two of them left. They ran into Jess in the hall.

"Come on, lets go. Hanging around here is just depressing." Rory told Jess who nodded and the three of them left in silence.

LRFJ

_Don't Mind losing sleep,_

_Pray the lord my soul to keep,_

_I'll get plenty of rest when I am dead,_

_But til then won't you share my bed,_

_Coz, all I minds losing you._

_All I minds losing you…_

"Thanks Jess." Rory whispered, leaning over and Kissing him on the cheek then Rory and Logan got out, relieved to be able to move again. They had not thought the car ride through very much seeing as the jeep only had 2 seats.

"My legs…I'm actually starting to be able to feel my legs!" Rory announced happily. Logan gave her a small smile and pulled her close, kissing her on the forehead, Rory nestled tightly into his chest.

"Thank god I have you Ace. I probably would have just sat staring at the lino floor of the hospital forever if I didn't." Logan told her, hugging her harder.

"You'll always have me Logan, I love you." Rory told him looking up into his eyes. For a moment the perfect charming smile that Logan had mastered so beautifully lit up his face but it disappeared as fast as it had come.

"Let's go inside." Logan said softly and the two of them went into Old Man Twickham's house. Rory had to stop thinking of it as that, it was THEIR house now. Not the old man's. In a town like Stars Hollow it was hard to forget these things though. Something new was always hard to accept.

They lay on their bed, side by side, holding hands. Staring at the ceiling.

"Colin's gone." Logan stated, as if he couldn't believe it.

"I know." Rory replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Every memory I have from college is ruined because when I think back, I'll just remember Colin, and it sucks." Logan groaned, his eyes tracing the edges of a particularly large stain on the ceiling.

"It won't feel like that forever. Eventually you'll like remembering him. It just hurts worse then it ever will right now." Rory assured him, squeezing his hand tightly. Rory couldn't help it, tears started spilling down her cheeks, she rolled over, throwing her arm across Logan's chest. "I was so afraid something had happened to you. All day. I thought I'd lost you when Finn called me. I don't know what I would do if I did."

"You're not going to." Logan assured her, putting his hand on the arm that lay across him. "You know that."

"I know, I know…I just…" Rory started shaking and Logan rolled over to face her holding her tightly.

"Just nothing." He whispered, kissing the top of her head, right on the part.

"Why is it Finn's fault?" Rory asked gently, looking up at Logan's face through blurry eyes.

"Not now." Logan whispered, rolling onto his back again and staring back at the ceiling.

_Don't mind losing money,_

_There's nothing this life owes me,_

_I've been giving more then I have received,_

_But for you there is no receipt,_

_All I minds Losing you…_

_All I minds Losing you…_

Rory lay beside Logan for a long time, eventually she heard his breathing soften and she knew he was asleep, she crept out of bed and downstairs. She couldn't sleep. The whole day had freaked her out to much. She had been so afraid of losing Logan, now all that's all she could think about.

If she lost Logan, she'd be completely lost. She loved him so much, she couldn't live without him, she was sure of that.

She went into the lounge room and took a seat, opening the book she was reading at the moment "_Magical Thinking by Augusten Burroughs". _After a few moments she became award of her porch creaking and strange noises outside.

After everything that happened today, now some pervert was trying to break into her house! She looked around for something to defend herself with and finding nothing clutched her book tightly, as if to whack the attacker. She crept to the front door then quickly switched the porch light on and threw the door opened.

"GET AWAY!" Rory screamed, scrunching her eyes closed and hitting the air wildly with the book. When she heard nothing she opened her eyes and saw Finn standing at the edge of the porch looking at her with mild amusement.

"I didn't think anything could make me laugh today, thanks for that love." He said, a small chuckle in his voice.

"Shut up…" She groaned, feeling mortified, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you said I could come here if I needed…I know it's probably I little sooner then you had expected but…I was on my way home and I realised, it's not my home, it's mine and Colin's. All his stuff is there, I just…I couldn't comprehend…" Finn tried to explain, looking as if he was going to throw up.

"It's fine, come in Finn, we have a million spare rooms. Logan won't mind deep down. You're his best friend." Rory assured him, letting Finn enter their house.

"It's nice." Finn said, looking around, "A little old-timey but it suits you."

"Thanks, I like it." Rory said, feeling proud of her gigantic, unique home.

"Where's…?" Finn said, looking around a little anxiously.

"He's asleep. Finally. I'd wake him but then he probably would get to sleep for hours. He should sleep, he'll feel better in the morning." Rory sighed, thinking about her poor Logan.

"Where should I sleep?" Finn asked.

"The best bed's just down that hall, stay as long as you want Finn. We're happy to have you." Rory told him, forcing a smile. A smile seemed impossible today. A smile seemed foreign.

"Thanks love. I might just go lie down. Try and sleep." He told her.

"Sounds good. If you need anything I'll be up reading for a while." Rory informed him, "I don't think sleep will be happening tonight for me."

"G'night." Finn said before disappearing down the hall.

'Poor boys' Rory thought before settling down on the couch.


	3. Finn In Stars Hollow

**Chapter 3**

Rory woke up with her book across her chest, lying on the couch, the sun was completely up and she wondered vaguely how much sleep she had gotten. She realised that someone was knocking on the door and that's why she had woken up. The person knocked again and she hated them for that.

Wearily she dragged herself to the front door to find her mother standing before her, bags full of Luke's food.

"You both need to eat something." Lorelai announced walking into the house.

"Finn stayed over last night as well." Rory informed her mother as they both went into the kitchen.

"Lucky for you I brought enough food for 10 then." Lorelai replied, dumping the bags on the counter. "I'll wake Finn and you wake Logan."

Rory hurried up the stairs and into their bedroom to find Logan lying on his side, eyes open but staring blankly.

"Logan?" Rory said softly going over and sitting bedside him on the bed. "There's food downstairs, you should try and eat."

"I'm not hungry." Logan replied gruffly, pulling himself in a sitting position and wrapping his arms around Rory's shoulders.

"Just force yourself. Even just a few mouthfuls." Rory told him, "C'mon. For me?"

"Ok fine." Logan sighed, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Finn turned up here last night, I let him sleep downstairs." Rory said, Logan rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I'm not speaking to him." Logan grumbled.

"Just not bighting his head off is enough for me." Rory replied, squeezing his hand in hers.

Meanwhile, Lorelai entered the bedroom Finn was asleep in and found him face down in bed, fast asleep. She went over and shook him gently, he sprung up in bed, obviously shocked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. There's some food in the kitchen." Lorelai informed him.

"Are you the maid? I didn't know Huntzberger had a maid." Finn asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm definitely not a maid!" Lorelai replied indignantly.

"You're much to hot to be a maid." Finn winked at her.

"Finn, I've met you before, I'm Rory's mom." She told him with a roll of her eyes.

"My god those are good gene's." Finn smiled at her.

"That's what you said last- oh never mind. At least you're still able to be sleazy at a time like this." Lorelai said, before leaving the room. Finn's face dropped as the memories from the previous day came flooding back.

He wanted nothing more then to flop back down into bed and stay there for the next ten thousand hours but he knew Rory and her mother wouldn't let that happen so wearily he climbed to his feet and pulled a shirt on.

When he entered the kitchen Logan and Rory were seated at a small mountain of food.

"Mom had to go, but you made her feel 10 years younger." Rory told Finn with a slightly forced smile.

"Morning Logan." Finn said, taking a seat across the table, Logan grunted a response. Rory kicked Logan under the table and gave him a meaningful look.

"Hey." Logan barely whispered, but it was better then nothing Rory thought.

"I've taken the rest of the week off work." Rory told Logan who nodded. "You can stay as long as you like, I've told you that right Finn?"

"Yes, you've made it very clear. But, I won't get comfortable, I have to go back to my apartment eventually. Have to pack up Colin's things." Finn said, his voice catching a little, Rory reached out and took his hand in hers.

"We'll help you, whenever you're ready." Rory told him, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"Thanks love." Finn replied.

"Yeah, thanks love." Logan added sarcastically scowling at Finn.

"Logan. Come on." Rory said warningly.

"Come on what Rory!" He snapped, standing up abruptly, knocking the table into Rory's chest accidentally. "Shit…sorry." He murmured, putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing her on the cheek. "I just can't sit here and be polite right now."

Logan left; Rory heard the front door closing and his footsteps across their porch as he disappeared. She rubbed her chest where the table had knocked her. It had been an accident, but it had winded her.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked flatly.

"Yeah, yeah fine." Rory groaned, sitting up straighter trying to catch her breath. "The floors in here is so slippery."

"That can happen in old houses." Finn replied. It sounded weird coming from Finn, to hear him talking about something as mundane as the floors.

"Look, I've got to go over to mom's house to see Jess…so…" Rory began.

"Can I come?" Finn asked, looking a little desperate, "I just…don't much feel like being alone. Or being here when Logan comes back."

"Sure Finn." Rory said forcing a smile.

- -

"How's Logan doing?" Jess asked as Rory and Finn flopped down on the couch beside him.

"Shutting it out. He won't talk about it much, that's how he has always been with a lot of things though." Rory told him with a sad sigh. "I wish I could help him."

"That helpless feeling is the worst." Jess said with a small nod.

"Guilt is worse I assure you mate." Finn informed him, looking pale.

"How do you mean?" Jess asked, looking at Finn a little coldly. He was never very accepting of new people, they had to prove themselves and Rory would almost certainly have bet her life on the fact that Jess would not like Finn.

"It's my fault." Finn said.

"Spit it out Finn. There has been all this stuff thrown around about how it's your fault yet no one will say a word. I'm going to find out eventually." Rory reminded him. Rory felt Jess' hand move to her back, it was comforting.

"Me and Colin were supposed to check each others harnesses and everything after we'd tied them. I checked…but I was so drunk, we all were, it wasn't done right, but I had no idea. I told him it was fine." Finn's voice cracked and Rory saw visible tears rise up in his eyes, but he managed to stop them slipping out.

"That isn't your fault. I mean…it is partly, but it's as much everyone else's as it is yours. Everyone was drunk, you guys shouldn't have been jumping, swinging, leaping, diving off anything. You can't blame yourself for this. Neither can Logan. He was wasted as well." Rory put her hand on Finn's shoulder gently and a small smile crossed his lips.

"You're right." He sighed, sitting up a little. "It's all our stupidity, not just mine. We knew it was stupid and dangerous when we started it."

"Logan will realise that too." Rory assured him.

"Not that you should feel completely off the hook. You shouldn't have told your friend it was ok when you weren't sure." Jess butted in, Finn nodded.

"Pretty sure I know that." Finn replied, a little snappily. "He was my best mate. He's gone now. I'll never be that stupid again."

Rory could tell Jess wanted to say more but he held his tongue and Rory was glad. She felt terrible for Finn, not only had he lost his best friend but his other friends had turned their backs on him so he had no one to talk about. He had never been mean to her, never done a thing wrong by her so she didn't want to turn her back on him as well.

"Anyway, I'm here to return this. Didn't sleep much last night so I've finished it, can I borrow the next one?" Rory asked handing Jess the book.

"Loved it." Rory told him as Jess left the room, returning a moment later with a different book. "I can't believe I'd never read them before."

"You've lived such a sheltered life." Jess said teasingly and Rory rolled her eyes.

"Cram it Mariano." Rory told him, snatching the book from him, "We gotta go. You coming to Friday night dinner."

"Luke says for as long as he has to go, I do." Jess groaned, "So I think I'll try convincing him Lorelai is all wrong for him."

"Don't even joke!" Rory warned, pointing a finger at him as her and Finn headed for the front door. "Guess I'll see you then if not before." She called as her and Finn left.

"What relation are you to him?" Finn asked curiously as they walked back towards home.

"Um…my mum is dating his uncle." Rory said with a shrug, "He was a high school boyfriend as well, all very dramatic believe me."

"Doesn't Logan mind you hanging out with an ex-boyfriend?" Finn asked, his brow furrowed.

"He knows its not like that anymore. Jess is like my best friend." Rory explained.

"Just don't do anything to mess things with Logan. You're getting married soon." Finn warned her. Rory felt her face grow hot.

"I know we're getting married soon I've planned pretty much the whole thing all by myself." Rory snapped, giving Finn a filthy look.

"Sorry…it's just…you're really cute and smart and nice and it's everyone else I don't trust, not you." Finn said with a small smile.

"That was a compliment…in an odd way…but I'll take it." Rory smiled, nudging him a little. "Do you know how Colin's parents have taken the news?"

"In a very dignified, sweep it under the rug kind of way." Finn replied which made Rory sad. "They told me and Logan we couldn't go to the funeral."

"They did what!" Rory exclaimed, her sadness instantly turning to fury.

"Apparently we turned their beloved son into an idiot. Little did they know he was an idiot all along." Finn said with a small grin.

"How could anyone do that to their sons best friends?" Rory sighed.


	4. Scout and Boo Radley

**Chapter 4**

A week later and Rory had reluctantly returned to work, Finn was still staying at the house, and Logan was still pretty much keeping his mouth shut, which worried Rory.

She couldn't begin to imagine what he must be going through, though she did feel slightly worse for Finn, the whole world seemed to be against him and he wasn't handling it well. The day of Colin's funeral he hadn't spoken a word all day, just stayed in his room with the door firmly locked. She didn't know how to help the boys, no matter how much she wanted to.

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was as good a time as any to call it a day and she shut her computer down and rose from her swivel chair.

"I'll see you tomorrow Beth." Rory told her co-worker who gave her a small smile as she left.

Rory entered the lift and was not surprised to see Tristan standing in it, a smile spread across his lips when he spotted the brunette standing in front of him.

"I've missed you. These lift rides have been ever so lonely without you." He purred giving her a wink, she smiled weakly but said nothing. "What no snappy reply?" She remained silent, "What's up?"

"Just…it's been a tough week is all." Rory said, not wanting to get into it.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tristan said, he was used to the flirty banter that the two usually engaged in, he was overcome with a feeling of awkwardness at the new, subdued Rory Gilmore. "Well I was hoping to run into you to give you this." He pulled a small envelope out of his top pocket and placed it in the girls hand.

"What is it?" Rory asked curiously, tearing at the envelope.

"An invitation to my birthday party with a plus one, so you can bring the ole ball and chain with you." He informed her.

"Thank you so much, Gomez would have been lonesome without me." Rory told him, stuffing the invitation in her coat pocket. They were quiet for a moment, then they reached the exit floor and the doors opened, they exited the lift together. "Do you think, feel free to say no, but do you think I could make it a plus two? Logan's best friend is staying with us and he's going through a hard time, I'd hate to leave him at home alone."

"I suppose I can make an exception, if you save a dance for the birthday boy." Tristan told her with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Deal!" Rory said, extending her hand, which Tristan shook. "See you tomorrow. Same bat time, same bat place." She turned to leave.

"Hey! Go out with me!" He called after her and she turned on her heels, walking backwards.

"I'm engaged, maybe tomorrow!" She replied turning back around with a flick of her hair.

Rory hoped she could convince the two boys to go to the party, they needed to get out of the house and at least try to have fun. She wasn't expecting them to be the life of the party, but hopefully just have their minds taken off the pain they were feeling.

"Sure, I like parties." Finn said monotonously, later that night as the three of them sat in front of the TV.

"I don't think I'm up for a party." Logan sighed, draping an arm around Rory. "I like just being home with you Ace."

"It's not doing you any good, I know it's only been a bit over a week, but you've got to get out of the house, you've got to try, because it's killing me to see you like this." Rory told him, before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"This means a lot to you?" Logan asked, and Rory nodded giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "Okay fine, but I'm almost 99% sure I won't have a good time."

"I'm not expecting you to go crazy broadway style. I just think it'll be good for us to get out, so maybe in 5 or 6 parties time, you can start enjoying yourself again." Rory said with a small smile.

"It'll never be as much fun as before." Finn stated, rising from his seat.

"Amen." Logan sighed, flopping his head onto Rory's shoulder.

* * * *

"So Jess what do you intend to do now that your little book shop has gone out of business?" Emily asked him condescendingly as she cut a piece out of her roast.

"It wasn't a _little book shop _it was a publishing house, and now that it's gone I've just been mostly working on my writing and working at Luke's." Jess replied, trying to keep the hate out of his voice as he eyes the red haired woman.

"He's been a big help." Luke added, regretting it immediately as Emily's eyes fell on him again. "So…uh…where was it you said Richard was this time?" He asked desperate to change the subject.

"Australia." Emily informed him shortly.

"Really? Where abouts?" Finn asked, Rory had taken him along to the Friday night dinner as Logan's replacement, Logan had stated that if he was being dragged to a party on Saturday night he wasn't going to sit through a dinner with Emily. Finn had happily volunteered, still not wanting to be left alone with Logan.

"Melbourne and Sydney I believe." Emily informed him.

"Ah! Great cities, I was born in Sydney, but moved to Brisbane and spent a lot of my childhood and teens there. Holidayed in Melbourne a lot though, the weather there is crazy, there is a reason for the song, four seasons in one day, that's all I'm saying!" Finn rambled, Emily looked down her nose at him but said nothing, keeping her rude comments to herself per Rory's request.

"I'd love to go to Australia." Rory said, giving Finn a small smile.

"I'll take you someday." He replied with a grin, "And Logan as well of course." He added weakly.

"We'd love that." Rory told him.

"I'm coming too! I want to ride in the pouch of a kangaroo." Lorelai piped in.

"You do realise people don't actually do that right?" Rory asked her mother.

"Shh! Don't ruin it for me! Of course they do, and everyone wears those delightful hats with corks hanging from the brim. And all the Sheila's are bloody ripper." Lorelai babbled in a terrible Australian accent.

"Look at the time!" Rory said glancing at her watch, "It's time for a subject change."

"I agree." Emily said dryly.

"Big fun right?" Rory whispered sarcastically to Finn.

* * * * *

"How was dinner with the infamous Emily?" Logan asked Rory, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Mom wowed us with her lack of world knowledge while Luke tried to remain invisible and Jess tried to stop himself leaping across the table and chocking Emily with her own roast." Rory informed him, causing Logan to crack a rare smile. "And how did they treat you?" Logan asked Finn.

Finn looked up in surprise, not expecting to be addressed by Logan, "Uh…it was okay." He said awkwardly and Logan gave a small nod.

"Coming to bed Ace?" Logan asked, taking her hand.

"In a minute." She replied and he nodded, releasing her hand and heading up the creaky old stairs.

"He did just talk to me right love? I didn't imagine that." Finn asked.

"He did indeed." Rory said, there was a knock on the door and Rory hurried to answer it, wondering who was coming around unannounced at this time of night, she opened the door and was met with the sight of Kirk, nursing his batman blanket, dressed in his collectors item Brady Bunch pyjamas. "Kirk?"

"Lulu and I had a fight. She wanted to get a cat and I told her no way, not after what happened with cat Kirk." Kirk told Rory with a shake of terror at the memory of his ex-feline pal.

"Okay…" Rory said slowly, "What does this have to do with me?"

"I was wondering if I could crash here tonight?" Kirk asked.

"Remember what my answer was last time you asked to crash with me?" Rory reminded him.

"Yes…but…I'm organizing the delivery of all your mothers wedding flowers, and you wouldn't want anything to go wrong would you?" Kirk asked, raising an eyebrow at Rory.

"Are you florally blackmailing me Kirk?" Rory snapped.

"Oh no, of course not, I'm just saying…I have a lot of power in this town, you don't want to get on my bad side." He told her.

"It's fine Kirk, of course you can stay here tonight…" She told him starting to let him in, but grabbing his arm tightly and pulling him to her as he tried to walk past, "But threaten me again Kirk, and I'll stem you to death with your own flowers!"

"Yes ma'am." He said, hurrying past her and down the hall into one of the bedrooms, closing the door behind him, she heard the lock turn and grinned to herself.

"Who on earth was that?" Finn asked from the couch.

"It's Kirk. He's kind of like our towns Boo Radley, except he's right in our faces, not nice and hidden away like Boo, though life would be so much sweeter if Kirk would tuck himself away. Children fear Kirk, much like they feared Boo." Rory informed Finn.

"Did you fear him when you were a kid?" Finn asked as Rory took a seat next to him on the couch.

"I did at first, but then I grew to love the crazy fool." Rory replied.

"Just call you Scout?" Finn said.

"Pretty much." She sighed they were quiet for a moment. "Oh, but don't startle him, he's a fear biter."

* * * * * *

"I love you so much." Rory whispered to Logan through the darkness, leaning forward and kissing where she thought his lips were, but connecting more with his nose.

"Thank god I've got you Ace. If I didn't have you I don't know what I would do. Don't tell Finn but I really appreciate you spending time with him, I wish I could be there for him you know, but I'm just so angry at the moment." Logan sighed, pulling Rory close to him.

"I know, why do you think I invited him to stay here in the first place. I know your ways Huntzberger." Rory told him, kissing him gently on the lips.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Logan said as Rory snuggled into his chest.

"I don't know but you must have been a very good boy." She replied, closing her eyes.


End file.
